This Shouldn't Have Happened, But Now That it Has
by delightisadream
Summary: (Cover's my edit!) It's New Year's Eve, and with a little magic, the group is in NYC, ready to watch the ball drop. But with the romance in the air, along with confusion, just one thing could change the way someone thinks.


**I got this idea few days after Christmas, and I WANTED to try to finish it early, but clearly that was not the case. XD Sorry guys, but this does carry over into the next day, so it's not completely late, right? (Don't answer that.)**

* * *

><p>It was New Year's Eve.<p>

Thanks to a few spells, Emma Alonso, Jax Novoa, Maddie Van Pelt, Andi Cruz, Daniel Miller, Mia Black, Diego Rueda, Kate Rice, and Sophie Johnson were in New York City, ready for the ball to drop. It was 11:50, so they wouldn't have to wait much longer. The witches and wizard had done that on purpose, as Jax and Andi didn't feel like being with a bunch of New Yorkers. And from the looks of the ones that eyed Diego up, they had made a pretty good decision.

Emma clutched Jax's hand as they walked through the crowds. "Ooh!" she exclaimed excitedly, squeezing his hand and pointing at a billboard.

"What about that billboard, Em?" Jax asked, only having to look down a little to see his girlfriend.

She grinned. "It's glittery!"

He grinned back, pulling her closer. "Oh, Em."

Mia and Daniel were a few feet behind them, Mia on Daniel's back. They were giggling as Mia whispered something in his ear.

Andi gave them a funny look. "Why are you on his back?"

"Cuz I'm too tall," Daniel snickered, having to look away because he was laughing so hard.

"I'm too short," Mia chuckled, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Andi just shook her head. "You know, you guys and Emma and Jax are what relationship goals look like," she commented, smiling.

Katie and Sophie passed the future Guardian. "Pfft," Katie scoffed. "Says the girl who's 'dating' a zombie."

Andi glared at her. "Last time I checked, at least Phillip was human before. Not some golden retriever."

She glared back.

Sophie just smiled like crazy. "I saw a family of iguanas the other day!" she announced, waving her arms around. "I think one might have been Beau!"

Maddie, who was holding hands with Diego, patted her back. "That's good, Soph. You have hope."

"I have hope," Katie protested, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and we have hope that you'll become less annoying," Mia mumbled, making Daniel chuckle. "But it's diminishing," she whispered, looking at Katie with a smug look.

Emma sighed from the front, resting her head on Jax's shoulder. "Guys, it's going to be a new year. Can't we get along?"

Diego shrugged. "Most of us are."

Andi coughed into her fist, eyeing Katie.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're all just jealous that I'm the best dressed tonight."

Jax opened his mouth, but Emma covered it with her hand and smiled.

Daniel and Mia giggled again from behind them.

Maddie shivered, trying to get closer to Diego. "Proxy, I'm cold."

Diego looked down at his bare arms and whined. "Awe man, I didn't bring a jacket either." He really wanted to be that boyfriend who gives his girlfriend his jacket, but someone had already done that – Emma had Jax's leather jacket on. "Jax, why do you have to be so–"

"Suave? Sorry, bud, I don't know either," Jax finished, smirking back at the Kanay.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" Diego asked, pointing at the wizard.

"He's a psychic," Emma called back. Jax grinned and kissed her forehead, facing forward once again.

Maddie groaned. "And I can't use magic around all these people around." She looked and, sure enough, there were plenty of regular people near the small group. This wasn't the right place or time.

Daniel happened to glance at Andi. "Hey Andi, you have a jacket."

She held a finger up to her lips. "Shh, don't let them know," she whispered.

"Andi has a jacket," Mia said loudly.

"Thank you, Mia," Andi said, giving her a fake smile.

She and Daniel just dissolved into giggles again. The amount of inside jokes they had created reached no end.

Diego smiled pleadingly at Andi. "Andi? Do you mind?"

She moaned, but shrugged the jacket off her shoulders and handed it to the Head Panther. "Fine."

"Thank you," Maddie said politely, slipping the jacket on and snuggling into Diego.

Katie, Sophie, and Andi made the same face. "Ew."

"Hey, what time is it?" Daniel asked, lifting his head up slightly so he didn't hit Mia in the jaw.

"Don't you have a watch?" Emma commented, turning to look at her ex-boyfriend with her eyebrows furrowed curiously.

"Yeah, I did," he started, looking up at his girlfriend. "But Mia–"

"Shhh!"Mia covered his mouth and they both burst out laughing.

Katie looked disgusted. "What's the point in even talking to you two?"

Mia snarled, "What's the point in you even being he–"

"Hey," Diego quickly intervened, sticking his head forward. "Look! There's the ball. Why don't we go to the top?"

Sophie's features scrunched up. "How are we going to do that?"

Jax grinned from the front, and pointed. "Well there's a dark alley over there."

The girl blinked. "I don't get it."

The group collectively sighed, then slipped into the dark alley. With five magical beings – four of which could cast spells – they were able to wordlessly transport everyone up to the top, where the ball would drop at midnight.

Once there, The Panthers ripped through the crowd to go some place dark; just to check their outfits one more time. And there was the fact that _Maddie_ was making more of an effort to be nice than Katie, but that would be an easy fix.

Diego was ushered away by Jax to create a perfect atmosphere for his midnight kiss with Emma.

Andi wanted to stay with Emma, but she was spotted with The Panthers, and there was no way Andi would go through that. So she walked over to Mia and Daniel (who were _both_ on the ground) looking over the edge.

After talking to Jax for a few minutes, Diego was ready to find Maddie. There was two minutes until midnight, and he wanted to be like Jax – ready for that New Year's kiss.

Unfortunately, Maddie was nowhere to be found. Emma told him she went one way; Katie told him she went the other way; Sophie said she went to Australia; and Jax didn't have his eyes on anything except his Em.

Finally, Diego sighed and turned around. One minute. If he couldn't find her, at least it would be on the first day of 2015, right? He closed his eyes. _Wrong._ It wouldn't be the same. He had to do something…

There she was!

Diego saw Andi's jacket covering his girlfriend, and quickly rushed over to her, _possibly_ blowing a few people away in the process. "Maddie!" he exclaimed once he reached her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, attaching his lips onto hers just as the countdown from ten started. This was perfect. This was magical. There might as well been bombs blowing in the background. And when it hit midnight and he pulled away, it was…

Andi?

Diego's eyes widened as he realize what he had just done. "Andi?" he asked, scared to death.

Andi, who felt just as freaked out as he did, gradually nodded. "Maddie gave me my jacket back," she said slowly.

His mouth hung open as he processed this. "Wow, okay." A moment passed before he was able to function again. "I am so sor–"

Maddie quickly came up to her boyfriend. "Proxy! It's midnight!"

Diego let himself be dragged away, but he mouthed 'sorry' at Andi.

Andi just stood there, trying to think things through. That was totally a mistake and it was completely weird. But also . . . nice? She shook her head and walked away.

Daniel and Mia, who were behind them the whole time, had their mouths open, staring at the empty scene. Daniel turned to Mia. "Didn't you say Andi and Diego would probably end up kissing tonight?"

Mia let out a confused laugh. "Yeah, I did."

They looked at each other, then forward, waiting for what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending, I know. I knew what I wanted it to say, but I couldn't exactly put it into words. So anyway, yeah. Andiego? I'm kind of digging it. ;) Review please!<br>**


End file.
